The Order's Second Spy
by simplypotions
Summary: Hermione's mother is taken ill but in order to see her because of death eaters surrounding the house she has to become a spy. This could become multi chapter if people like it? Rating subject to change :)


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, I AM WRITING THIS FOR FUN AND NOT PROFIT.**

a/n: I hope you enjoy this story, I may make it multi-chapter and develop the story if people are interested?

Absolutely nothing could prevent Hermione Granger from reading at least one book at breakfast. She spooned muesli into her mouth every few paragraphs and even kept track of Harry and Ron's conversation managing to nod in the right places. However on this day, a Wednesday, when an owl swooped into the Great Hall twenty minutes before the post was due and landed on Hermione Granger's lap her book remained unread. Hermione rarely received private mail, other than her subscriptions to 'The Daily Prophet', 'Potions Weekly' and the fortnightly book delivery from Flourish and Blotts she never received letters from home, explained by the fact her parents were muggles. So Harry and Ron were interested in her letter as was some of the faculty at the head table.

"Hermione, is that a letter from home?" Harry asked.

"I, well yes." Hermione replied, frowning as she unsealed the letter.

Hermione's fast reading, due to many years of pursuing dusty tome-like books, meant she finished the letter within a minute.

"Oi, 'ermyonee, yew've gun white" Ron said, with a sausage and a rasher of bacon in his mouth.

"My mother, she's been taken ill with the muggle illness cancer and it's terminal." Hermione said in an extremely matter-of-fact voice.

"Oh, I'm so sorry..." Harry began to say however her trailed off as he saw Professor Snape, Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall approaching them.

"Ms Granger, if you'd come with us, I'm sure your friends will take down notes for you if you miss your first lesson." Dumbledore said with a questioning glance at Harry and Ron.

Both boys nodded vigorously but Snape snorted audibly, earning himself a stern glance from McGonagall. Hermione gave a short nod and gathered her unread book and school satchel and stood up from the bench and followed the professors to the Headmaster's office. The walk seemed to last hours, al the walls melted into one and not even the paintings differentiated them to Hermione. Her mother was going to die. Die. Die. Die.

Hermione hadn't even realised she had stopped walking and was hyperventilating until Professor Snape gently tipped a Calming Draught down her throat and her head cleared.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to..."

By this point they were in the Headmaster's office, Professor McGonagall gave her a small but strained smile, Professor Snape merely looked into her eyes intently whilst Professor Dumbledore twinkled at her.

"Not a problem my dear, certainly not under these circumstances anyway." Dumbledore said, "I have received a letter from your father, probably like your own."

Hermione nodded.

"It is not safe for you to go home, not with the Death Eaters at large." Dumbledore said solemnly.

"I understand , sir" Hermione replied but inside she felt as though her heart was breaking.

"Which is why we need to discuss options as to how to safely escort you there, Minerva, Severus, suggestions?"

"She could be polyjuiced?" Professor McGonagall answered

"No, no. It would be obvious if she was spotted going into the Granger household anyway" Professor Snape murmured. "The only way would be for me to accompany her, but Albus the repercussion of such an action, not for me but for the girl could- would be..."

"Ah, yes, I see. Ms Granger, if Professor Snape were to take you to your parents house, which we believe is being watched by Death Eaters, he would need a very good excuse as to why he did not take you straight to Lord Voldemort." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling as he saw Hermione's brain start to work.

"Oh, but Sir, he could tell _him_ that he is trying to persuade me into being a spy, or perhaps this was his end of the deal? Don't you see? Then there would be two order spies that would have information, well I'd obviously have to be inducted into the order if this were to be the case and..." Hermione said at 100 miles per hour.

"Ms Granger, do not forget what a cruel master the Dark Lord can be. You must remember this would subject you to having to lie and spy on your friends, you'd have to feed real information to him about Potter. Could you do that? Is seeing your mother worth this?" Professor Snape said, looking at Hermione intently with a scowl on his face.

Hermione gulped, she glanced around the room at the past Headteacher portraits, at Dumbledore's gadgets and at the pensive that Harry had told her about. She was sixteen, she would be able to handle this.

"Without a shadow of a doubt sir. My mother is important to me and this could also put me in the position to help Harry in the long run too, he'll understand, he'll have to." She replied, calmly and evenly.

"Very well, then I believe Severus and I best make arrangement. Minerva, if you could escort Ms Granger to her lesson." Dumbledore said, he looked pleased with the turn of events.

As Hermione left with Professor McGonagall and the door shut she was sure she heard the sound of palms slamming against a desk and as the door closed she thought she heard a growl of "Headmast-"

a/n: please review, and let me know if you'd be interested in this as a multi-chapter fic :) simplypotions xox


End file.
